Oh God, It Just HAD To be High School, Didn't It?
by Neko-Ai-Chan
Summary: In Konoha Private School, The Akatsuki Quad Rules Tha School And They Frighten Anyone When They Even Look At Them. But, Things Don't Go As Expected When A 16 Year Old Junoir Refuses To Be Intimadated. OCxItachi And Other Couples
1. High School Day

Oh God, It Just HAD To Be High School, Didn't It?

Basic Characters

Yeah, Yeah U Will Recognize All The Characters Later On, I'm Only Tellin U About ONE Character!

Name - Nellie Henne

Gender - Female

Age - 16

Hair - Orange

Eyes - Pink

Height - 5'6

Weight - 116 lbs

Quote - "It's Like Being A Superhero!"

Quote 2 - "Love Love Love!...And Candy"

Likes - Kankuro (At The Beginning Of The Story)

Dislikes - The Akatsuki Quad

It Was A Beautiful Day In Konoha. No Seriously, It Was GEORGEOUS, It was One Of Thoes Days U Rarely See

Only In Thoes Commercials, With The White People (OH GOD!!! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT!!! THEYR'E

ALWAYS ON COMMERCIALS, BEING HAPPY AND STUFF!!! OH GOD, PLZ DON'T HURT ME!) Where The Sun Is

Shining And There's No Clouds In The Sky And The Birds Are Singing! And There's No Noise, Just the Peaceful

Sound Of-- "BAM!" Oh Don't Mind That, Some Guy Just Got Shot, Ne, Ne I'm Kidding, That Was The Sound Of A

Certain Orange-haired Kunoichi Hitting The Floor.

"CRAAAAAP!!!" She Yelled, She Had Fallen Off Her Bed When Her LOUD AZZ Alarm Clock (Which Was Moronically

Placed Right Next To Her Ear). Her Yelling Was Blocked Off By The Yelling Of Her Mother, Uh... Mitsu...riku...YEAH!!!!

"Nellie! Hurry Up Or You'll Be Late For Your First Day Of Your New High School!" Listening To Her Mom, She Replied

"Hai, Oka-San!" She Said, Going Into The Bathroom To Take A Quick Shower, When She Came Out, She Opened

Her Closet And Took Out Her Uniform, Which Was The Japanese School Girl Outfit, Which WAS A Short Sleeved

White Shirt With The Schoolgirl Lining Thing That Kagome Wears From Inuyasha, Exept It's Not Blue, It's Red, A Skirt

That Looked Liked Kagome's Also But It Was Red, And White Socks That Ended Right Below The Knee And Brown

Shoes. She Then Looked At Her Full-Lengthed Mirror And Examined Herself. "_Bleh...I LOVE Wearing Skirts...But_

_Why The Heck Is It So...Skanky???" _Yeah, So It Stopped About 7-8 Inches (How Tha HELL Am I Supposed To Know???) Above The Knee, So it Barely Covered Her Thigh, She Pulled Out A Red Brush And Started Brushing Her

Orange, Knee Length Hair, And Then Pulled Out Her Famous, Red Bow And Tied Her Hair Up Into A Ponytail. (Yah,

If U haven't Figured It Out She Looks JUST Like Momoko Akatstutsumi From Demashita! PPGZ) She Then Finished

It Up By Putting On Her Favorite White Pearl Earrings, Went Into the Bathroom, Brushed Her Teeth And Ran Downstairs.

She Then Greeted Her Family. Her Mother, Mitsuriku, Her Father, Nikuri And Her Little Sister, Kuriko (Yah! I Put Her In

It Too!) "Wahaha! Nellie-Chan U Look So Cute!" Her Mother Said, "Che, If U Ask Me I Looks A _Little_ Skanky..." Her

Father Said Sitting Down."Why Did We Transfer Her To Konoha Private School?" Her Mother Looked At Him "Because She Needs To be With The Richer Kids So She Can Understand The Value Of Money! Jesus Crist! U Asked Me That 5 Minutes Ago!" Nellie's Father Complained "Well! I'm 36 Years Old! I'm Not Remembering Things

Like Before" He Said With Animated Waterfall Tears. Somehow, Nellie's Mother was Affected By His Cuteness And

Cooed "Awwwwwh!!! I'm Sorry!" Kuriko, Age 12 Just Grumbled While Eating Froot Loops (HEY!!! THERE IS NOTHIN

WRONG WITH FROOT LOOPS!!!) "Oh God, They Do This Everyday..." While Nellie Just Took Her Red Bookbag

(Oh God, Is EVERYTHING She Wears Red?) And Her White Ipod (Horray! It's Not Red!) And A Chocolate Muffin And Said Goodbye. "_Ugh...Why Do I,ME,Myself, The One And Only Hyper Henne Have To Be Sent To A Ritzy School Filled With Snobs!!!! Geg..._(If That Was Real Word, I Would Say It Everyday) And On Her Way She Was

Listening To "Promise Ring" By Tiffany Evans, Then Changed It "Sakura Kiss" By Chieko K. And Started Singing The

Beginning "Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love, Maybe Your The Love" But Then Stopped As She Looked At The School, It Was FREAKING HUUUUUGE!!!! Even Bigger Than Her House, Which Was a Freaking Huge Mansion. She Was Amazed,

"_Whoa..." __**"Nanchate! **_(Uh I Think Thats How U Spell "Just Kidding" In Japanese) _**That Is Kinda Huge Though" **_Her

Inner Self Was Thinking. She Then Bumped Into Someone. "Ah Gomen!" The Person Said "I Haven't Seen U In A

While, Huh?" Nellie Looked Up To See, Her Old Friend From Her Other School, And Immediately Pounced On Her

Friend. "Tenten!!!! Ten-Chan! Tennie! Tennis! Tenny Ten Ten! T-boz (LOL I Couldn't Resist!)"T--" "Jesus Christ! Nellie! U Gave Me ALL Thoes Names!?" Nellie Stuck Out Her Tounge "What Are You Doing Here?" Tenten Laughed

"Heh Heh, I Couldn't Leave My Best Friend All Alone In A New School." Yes, Tenten Was Rich. Not As Rich As Nellie

But Rich Enough. "Hay What Classes U have?" Nellie Handed Tenten Her Schedule "Oh Cool! We Have All The Same Classes!" Tenten Said "Oh Good" Nellie Laughed "I Thought I Wasn't Gonna See You Anymore Today!" The

Girls Both Laughed And Headed To Their Class.


	2. Meet The Class

Oh God, It Just HAD To Be High School, Didn't It?

Chapter 2

The Whole Class Went Dead Silent As Soon As Their Scary Teacher, Anko Came In. Usually The Class Would Keep Talking Until Anko Would Yell At Them, But Everything Changed Because She Was Standing Next To The Princepal, Tsunade. One Blonde Boy, In The Back Of The Class, Wearing A White Dress Shirt, Red Pants And Brown Shoes, Which Is The Boys Uniform, Stood Up, His Messy Blonde Hair Shaking While He Talked "Oi Tsunade Baa-Chan Why Are You Here?!" Tsunade's Veins Popped Out, But She Remained Calm. "Actually Brat, We Have A New Student, And I'm Sure You'll Be Nice To Her, Right???" A Pretty Girl With Pale Blonde Hair Tied Up In A Ponytail And Blue Eyes Said To The Blonde "Yeah, Naruto U Better Be Nice To Whoever She Is! And If She's Pretty, Don't Go Drooling Over Her!" Naruto Sat Down As He Crossed His Arms And Closed His Eyes Grumbling Words Like "What If I don't Wanna"And "Stupid Ino" Tsunade Smiled "Now...Everyone Be Nice To Her!" Nellie Walked Into the Room And Stood Next To Tsunade. Anko Smiled At Her "Alright, Maggots (LOL She Sounds Like Major Payne!) Meet Your New Student, Nellie Henne" Most Of The Boys Whistled And Snickered, And Some Of The Girls Were Saying How Nice She Looks. Nellie Chose To Sit Next To Ino And Sakura And Watched As They Cautiously Slapped Naruto And A Boy With Red Upside Down Triangles On His Face And Brown Shaggy Hair, Who She Learned Was Kiba. She Passed Notes To Tenten,Ino And Sakura:

_Hey, N-Chan,_

_How Do You Enjoy Class?_

_Ten-Chan_

_Oi Ten-Chan,_

_I Guess I Like It, But We Have Social Studies Next. I Suck At SS_

_N-Chan_

_Hey Forehead, N-Chan, Ten-Chan,_

_Have U Noticed All The Guys Staring At N-Chan? I Have, Me, U And Ten-Chan Are Lucky We Have Guys Swarming Us_

_Ino-Chan_

_Hey Ino-Pig,_

_What About Me? Don't I Have Guys Swarming Me?_

_Saku-Chan_

_Oi Forehead,_

_Sry Forehead, Ur Too Flatchested And Too Bilboard-Browed To Score Any Hotties!_

_Ino-Chan_

_Hey Ino-Pig!_

_Shuttup Pig! I Do Have Boys!_

_Saku-Chan_

_Oi Forehead!_

_That's Not True! Naruto's Drooling Over N-Chan, And Lee's With Rue, AKA The Most Popular Girl In Freakin Skool_

_Ino-Chan_

_Oi Guys,_

_Lee-kun's Here? I Haven't Seen Him Or Rue Since I Moved! Rue was The Most Popular Girl In Our Old Skool Too!_

_N-Chan_

_Hey N-Chan!,_

_U Were Friends With Rue? Too Cool, We Are Too! Maybe We Could See Her In Lunch_

_Ten-Chan_

Nellie Smiled And Thought About Seeing Rue Again. And She Was With Lee. Sure When They Were Younger She

Unleashed The Kraehe (Yeah And I Put Rue From Princess Tutu Here) On Her And Naruto And Tried To Take Innocent People's Hearts And Tried Keeping Lee All To Herself, But That was In the Past, She And Rue Had Become

Best Friends After Rue Found Out That The Monster Raven Was Actually A Jinchuriki And It Needed A Heart To Force Itself Out Of Rue's Body. After She Found Out, She And Lee Had Destroyed It. After That, Lee and Rue Became Boyfriend And Girlfriend And Nellie Was Sooooo Happy.


	3. Oh Goody More People

Oh God, It Just HAD To Be High School, Didn't It?

Chapter 3

So After That Class, They Went To Social Studies, Which Was Taught By KaKashi. So, Everyone Sat Down

And Immediately Everyone Started Talking And Throwing Stuff And Tried To Ask Ino and Nellie Out (Sigh Just Like

8th Grade When All The Guys In My Class Tried Asking Out Me And My friend, Kimberly And The Throwing Books

No Not Thoes Little Books, I Mean Thoes Giant, Thick Azz SS Textbooks, One Time It Went Out A Window And Hit A White N Yellow Car, LOL) Nellie Was The Only One Who Asked "Hey, Saku-Chan, Where's The Sensei?" Sakura Smiled "Don't Worry He's Always 20-30 Minutes Late, And As Long As We Don't Tell Any Teachers He's Always Late, He Passes Everyone With A's" Nellie Replied With An "Oh" Before Tutning To Ino. "Ino-Chan, Who Do You Want Me To Meet At Lunch?" Ino Grinned "My Peeps, Of Course!" (LO FREAKIN L Yah Srry! I'm Black So I Have To have One Of Thoes Moments) Nellie Grinned Too "Hee Hee Ino-Chan At Lunch Can U Tell Me About This School? It's Soooooo Confusing!" Ino's Grin Got Bigger "Of Course My Cute, Confused Friend! Heh Heh What Would U Do Without Me?" Nellie Smirked "Probably Parade" Ino Laughed And Hit Her In The Arm Playfully. "YATTA!!!" Ino Suddently Shrieked "What?" Nellie Said With A Startled Look On Her Face.

Ino Yelled Again This Time, Clinging Onto A Boy With Raven Hair And Onyx Eyes With One Arm And Then With Another Arm She Clinged Onto Another Boy But This One Had Brown Hair In A Ponytail Which Stuck Up Like A Pineapple. "Sasuke-Kun! Shika-Kun!" Ino Said And Pulled Them To Nellie. "Guys! I'd Like To Introduce You To My Friend!!!" Then She Did Yamato's Jutsu From Naruto Shippuden And Made A Scary Face "INNNNNTRODUCE YOURSELVES..." The Boy Sasuke Went First "I'm Sasuke...Uchiha, The Last Uchiha" And Then The Half-Asleep Boy Finally Woke Up "Eh, Shikamaru Nara..." He Said Nellie Grinned "I'm Nellie Henne! The One And Only Sugar-Obsessed, Superhero Fanatic Girly Girly In The Whole School!" Ino Grinned "Nellie These Are My Boyfriends! One Day Both Of Them Asked Me Out And I Could'nt Choose! I Mean Shika's A Lazy Ass And Sasuke's A Cold Hearted Bastard, But, In The End They're Both Flawed!"Nellie Laughed "I Guess" Sasuke Then Smirked And Said "But...Both Me And You Know I'M The Better Boyfriend" Nellie Then Grinned "Ooh Shika, I Looks Like Sasuke's Takin The Lead!" Shikamaru Then Sighed "How Troublesome"

Then, When then Things Started Getting Good, KaKashi Then Appeared. He Has Spiky Silver Hair Although He Was

About 29, He Had Glasses And Had On A White Mask Which Went With His White Dress Shirt. He Had Poked His

Red Tie And Poked His Black Pants (O.o WTF?) Then Closed Eyes In the Form Of A "n" "Heh heh Sorry I Was Late,

Class, A Snake's Toenail Was Stuck In It's Tail So I Had To--" Nellie Found Herself And The whole Class Yelling "U

LIAR!!!" KaKashi Laughed "Well, I Guess U Guys Know The Drill" He Said Pulling Out A Small Orange Book And sat At His Desk. "Eh Yeah...I'm Catching Up On My Reading Today...So U Can Do What U Want Just Don't Interupt Me."

The Whole Class Cheered Exept A Few Kids That Actually Brought Their Textbooks Today.

"YOSH!!!" A Sensei Said As The Students Entered The Gym. The Gym Teacher Was Maito Gai, He Looked Like A

Bigger And Older Version Of Lee. Well, Exept For The Fact That Lee Was Really Cute...The Sensei Was Kinda...

Scary Looking."Today We're Playing A Youthful Game Of Dodgeball!"

The Whole Class Groaned. Exept Nellie Of Course. 


End file.
